Albums Dumbledore and the missing wand
by Professor Mcgnogall
Summary: Dumbledore loses his wand in the events of the first book. But how does this change the storyline. I don't own Harry Potter, unfortunately.


Dumbledore and the missing wand.

Dumbledore has lost his wand and he is pissed. But how will this change the story line?

I don't own Harry Potter, unfortunately...

Scene: PHILOSPERS STONE

DUMBLEDORE POV

"Why in the world, would I be needed at the is nothing on, that I am aware of, is there? Nope, better take a lemon drop" Dumbledore wondered aloud upon reading his letter from the ministry. He took his bright pink cloak, and apparated out of his office, not realising he left his wand behind in the lemon drop basket.

At the ministry

"Hello, headmaster, what brings you to this part of the ministry?" Minister Fudge exclaimed as he looked up and saw the aged wizard.

"Umm, you sent me a letter about the next wizagamot meeting, didn't you?" Dumbledore asked tiredly.

"No, can I see the letter?" Fudge replied.

"Of course Minister" Dumbledore said as he looked for his wand,"Good heavens, where is my wand!"

"Did you leave it back at school" Fudge asked cautiously as the wizard before him grew angrier.

"I very much doubt it but I well check anyway,I will be back" Dumbledore said and with a crack, the elderly man disappeared.

AT HOGWARTS

CRACK

"Ahh, Albus, there you are, Mr Potter, Mr Weasley and Miss Granger came to me earlier about someone stealing the stone. Who would do that? Anyway, now all three of them have gone after the thief" Professor Mcgongall gasped hurriedly, she looked very disheveled at the thought of 3 first years going through the defence systems put in place.

"Well then, we must save them first, off we go" the headmaster replied irately as both professors ran to the third floor corridor.

THIRD FLOOR CORRIDOR

"Um, which gargoyle is the switch to deactivate the systems?" Dumbledore asked worriedly.

"The third last one on the left, Albus" the cat animangus told the headmaster.

"Of course" Albus replied sheepishly as he pushed down the gargoyle nose.

Magically stairs apeared in front of them and the duo went.

IN FRONT OF QUIRRELL AND HARRY AND I GUESS VOLDEMORT

"Ahh Quirrell, I should have known it was you, and Voldemort. I must say I am very disappointed in you. Harry, my boy, pass me your wand, please" Dumbledore sighed disappointedly.

"Sure, headmaster, here you go" Harry replied instantly as he handed his wand without hestitation.

As the headmaster held the wand, he grew angrier as it wasn't his wand. He needed his wand, the wand his sister died for, the elder wand.

Harry and Quirrell stepped back cautiously as the wise wizard's face grew red, almost reminiscent of Vernon Dursley.

"AHHHHH, I WANT MY WAND AND I WANT IT NOW" Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry bellowed as his magic swirled around him and sprinted towards Voldemort.

"Ahhh" Quirrell and Voldemort screeched as Dumbledore's angry accidental magic shot at them and stole their magic.

Quirrell died of the pain and Voldemort started crying as his precious talent was taken away from him. Voldemort and Quirrell disappeared with a poof.

"Albus, what did you do" asked a shocked Professor Mcgnongall and Harry nodded.

"We will discuss it in my office" replied the headmaster solemnly.

HEADMASTER'S OFFICE

"Do you want a lemon drop before I begin" Albus asked gravely.

"Albus this is not the time for your stupid sweets" Minerva hissed.

"Ok, I will have one" the headmaster replied as he pulled out his lemon drop bowl," what is this, it is my wand"

" I FOUND MY WAND I FOUND MY WAND" Dumbledore yelled as he danced around his room.

"I think we should come back tomorrow, professor" Harry told Professor Mcgnongall

"I think we should too" Professor Mcgnongall replied and the two left the office and the crazy old man who was dancing and singing in it.

Little did anyone know how many life's were saved because Voldemort magic was taken away. He never rose again and everyone lived peacefully, just because of a missing wand

THE END


End file.
